tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Granpuff
Granpuff is the first episode of the fourth season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station special Second Chances in 1995. Plot It is a cold wintery night on the Island of Sodor and the howling wind keeps the engines in the shed awake. Toby decides that what the engines need is to listen to a story. Duck chimes in that the story must have a happy ending. Thomas tells the others a story his driver had told him recently about Duke: Once upon a time, there were three engines who lived on their own railway. Their names were Duke, Stuart, and Falcon. Duke was the oldest of the three and had been named after the Duke of Sodor. Duke felt very proud of this and decided it was his responsibility to keep the younger engines in order. While other engines came and went, Duke outlasted all of them. Stuart and Falcon gave Duke the nickname "Granpuff" and were very fond of him, but did sometimes tire of hearing about his Grace and would occasionally tease him. Duke warns Stuart and Falcon that if they do not behave they could end up like Smudger. Stuart and Falcon are curious about Smudger, so Duke tells them about him. Smudger was a show-off, who ran roughly and often derailed, spilling his loads. Duke tried to warn Smudger, but Smudger simply did not care and laughed at Duke. But he quickly stopped laughing when the manager told Smudger he was going to be useful one way or another. Smudger didn't laugh at that and from then on, the only running Smudger did was running as a generator behind the shed. He never went on the rails again. Stuart and Falcon began behaving better and all three remained friends for years. However, this all ended when hard times came. The mines that the engines depended on for work closed and the railway soon followed. As a result, the engines were all put up for sale. Stuart and Falcon were bought together, but no one wanted to buy an old engine like Duke. Stuart and Falcon promise Granpuff they will find another railway for him to run on. Duke's crew oiled and greased him one last time, then put him to sleep snugly in his shed and bid him a final goodbye as they had to leave to find new jobs. Duke then went to sleep, waiting for the day he would be able to run again. Years went by and torrents of rain washed soil down from the mountains and countryside grew over the shed. No one would know from looking that a small shed was there, let alone an engine asleep inside. Percy is upset and tells Thomas that his story doesn't have a happy ending. Thomas tells Percy that there is, but the ending will have to wait for another night. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Duck * Duke * Falcon * Stuart * Smudger * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Sir Robert Norramby (indirectly mentioned) * Other Mid Sodor Railway Engines (indirectly mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Mid Sodor Railway * Sodor Gold Company * Skarloey * Rheneas * Glennock * Skarloey Railway Slate Quarry * Rheneas Viaduct * Arlesdale * Skarloey Railway Mountain Line Trivia * The Chinese version of this episode credits George Carlin as the narrator and the Hindi narration credits Michael Angelis. * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Duke the Lost Engine. * This episode marks the first and only appearance of Smudger. * This is the first episode to be narrated by Bohuslav Kalva in the Czech Republic. * This marks the first and only mention of the other Mid Sodor engines in the television series. * On early UK releases of Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories, "There names were Duke, Stuart and Falcon" is heard later and "Whenever they did anything that Duke thought wrong, he would say 'That would never suit his grace'" is heard earlier. Goofs * When Stuart and Falcon pass Duke with their trucks the lighting changes, indicating that the film was cut. * When Duke talks to Smudger, a chainsaw can be heard. * As the narrator says "Other engines came and went...", Stuart is wearing his Peter Sam nameplate. * In the British version, Skarloey and Falcon have Rheneas' whistle sound in some scenes, Rheneas has Skarloey's whistle sound, and Duke has Falcon's whistle sound in some scenes. * In a rare picture, Duke is wearing Falcon's cross face mask. * When Duck says that the story must have a happy ending, a crack in his face mask next to his eye is visible. * Duck's handrail is loose on the front of his smokebox. * Glennock is seen, but it is not on the Mid Sodor Railway. Merchandise * Buzz Books - Granpuff In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories * Thomas' Train and 17 other stories * The Complete Fourth Series WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 2 US * Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories * Engine Friends NZ * Bumper Video Collection Volume 5 JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.1 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.5 * Thomas and the Mountain Railway Engines NOR * Anniversary (Norwegian VHS/DVD) GER * Heroes (German VHS) Gallery File:GranpuffUKtitlecard.png|Title card File:GranpuffUStitlecard.png|Original US title card File:GranpuffSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:GranpuffMandarinChineseTitleCard.PNG|Mandarin Chinese Title Card File:GranpuffWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:GranpuffFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card File:GranpuffGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card File:GranpuffFrenchTitleCard.png|French Title Card File:Granpuff1.png File:Granpuff2.png File:Granpuff3.png|Toby File:Granpuff4.png|Percy File:Granpuff5.png|Duck File:Granpuff6.png|Thomas File:Granpuff7.png|Henry File:Granpuff8.png File:Granpuff9.png File:Granpuff10.png File:Granpuff11.png|Duke File:Granpuff12.png|Stuart File:Granpuff13.png|Falcon File:Granpuff14.png File:Granpuff15.png File:Granpuff16.png File:Granpuff17.png File:Granpuff18.png File:Granpuff19.png File:Granpuff20.png File:Granpuff21.png File:Granpuff22.png File:Granpuff23.png File:Granpuff24.png File:Granpuff25.png|Duke and Stuart File:Granpuff26.png File:Granpuff27.png File:Granpuff28.png File:Granpuff29.png|Stuart and Falcon File:Granpuff30.png File:Granpuff31.png File:Granpuff32.png|Smudger File:Granpuff33.png File:Granpuff34.png File:Granpuff35.png File:Granpuff36.png File:Granpuff37.png File:Granpuff38.png File:Granpuff39.png File:Granpuff40.png File:Granpuff41.png File:Granpuff42.png File:Granpuff43.png File:Granpuff44.png File:Granpuff45.png|Gunpowder wagon File:Granpuff46.png File:Granpuff47.png|Smudger the generator File:Granpuff48.png File:Granpuff49.png File:Granpuff50.png File:Granpuff51.png File:Granpuff52.png|Stuart on the viaduct File:Granpuff53.png File:Granpuff54.png File:Granpuff56.png|Sodor Gold Company File:Granpuff57.png File:Granpuff58.png File:Granpuff59.png File:Granpuff60.png File:Granpuff61.png File:Granpuff62.png File:Granpuff63.png File:Granpuff64.png File:Granpuff65.png File:Granpuff66.png File:Granpuff67.png File:Granpuff68.png File:Granpuff69.png File:Granpuff70.png File:Granpuff71.png File:Granpuff72.png File:Granpuff73.png File:Granpuff74.png File:Granpuff75.png File:Granpuff76.png File:Granpuff77.png File:Granpuff78.png File:Granpuff79.png File:Granpuff80.png File:Granpuff81.png File:Granpuff82.png File:Granpuff83.png File:Granpuff84.png File:Granpuff79.png File:Granpuff80.jpg File:Granpuff81.jpg File:Granpuff82.png File:Granpuff83.png File:Granpuff84.png File:Granpuff85.jpg File:Granpuff86.png|Duke with Falcon's cross face File:Granpuff87.png File:Granpuff88.jpg File:Granpuff91.png File:GranpuffBuzzBook.png|Buzz Book Episode File:Granpuff - Early UK Narration|Early UK Narration File:Granpuff - British Narration|UK Narration File:Granpuff - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video